


Women Have Butts Too

by SaraJaye



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Butt fetish, Butts, Gen, Silly, Spamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina discovers butts beyond those of Jimmy Jr.'s and male celebrities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Have Butts Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



It all started with Tammy. Even now Tina still couldn't let go of her as a frenemy even though she knew Tammy was mean and awful and liked to steal things from her. But one day during gym class, she was behind Tammy while the class did chin-ups.

Tammy stretched, and Tina realized that her butt was pretty nice. She showed off her chest all the time, yeah, but Tina had never given much thought to her butt. Or any girl's butt unless she was writing erotic friendfiction about guys touching them. But here was Tammy's, right in front of her, and she was lucky she had such a good poker face or someone might have noticed.

The next day she started noticing the butts of some female customers in the restaurant. She didn't know those ladies and they weren't super pretty-not ugly, but not like supermodels. But they had firm butts. This made Tina wonder if she was a lesbian until Jimmy Jr. stopped by to deliver some mail.

"Sorry, my dad took it from Mike's bag. I think it's a bill of something," he said.

"Thanks, kid," Dad said. "You're pretty okay for being a Pesto."

"Thanks." Jimmy Jr. walked out, Tina noticed his butt and felt that familiar tingle. Nope, not a lesbian.

But the lady at the counter still had a nice butt.

_Guess I'm bisexual, then. Okay._


End file.
